The Drug In Me Is You
by Rai Finnigan
Summary: The shadows in the room shifted, threatening to consume him. The silence threatened to drown him, drag him down and suffocate him.


Hello people. Rai Finnigan here again this time with a StarscreamXMegatron drabble story. This one is a bit different in the fact that instead of putting my MP3 player on shuffle and I did a full album by the band Falling In Reverse. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Transformers belong to Hasbro and the songs to Falling In Reverse.

**TFPTFP**

Raised By Wolves

"I will never spill, spill my blood for you

You have let me down, one too many times"

Starscream paced the length of his quarters, wings tense and trembling. Bright blue energon dripped from claw marks in his wings at a steady pace. The Decepticon Second in Command should have headed down to the Medbay to have Knock Out see to his wounds, but the seeker wasn't in the mood to deal with the vain medic. The slender mech grumbled to himself as his pacing finally came to a stop.

"How dare he!? Every time one of **his** plans fail where one of **mine** would have succeeded, he acts like it's my fault!" Starscream snared as he whipped around, energon flying from his wounds and splattering against the walls, "I've had enough! If that aft blames me for one more of his failures I'll claw his optics out!"

After a few more moments of pacing and ranting, Starscream finally made his way down to the Medbay, confident that he had enough control to not tear Knock Out apart.

**TFPTFP**

Tragic Magic

"Bruised and broken

My eyes are open"

"Wakey, wakey Commander."

Starscream grumbled, slowly onlining his dull red optics. The seeker gazed at the all too familiar ceiling of the Medbay. He glanced over to the side, locking optics with Knock Out.

"How bad was it this time?"

"Lets see," Knock Out pulled out a data pad from subspace, "Both peds needed to be replaced, you're lucky I still have your model in stock, one of your wings needed to be completely rebuilt, both optics fixed, and various dents and scratches."

Starscream nodded and slowly sat up on the medical berth. Everything still hurt but the seeker wasn't about to allow himself to just lay around. That would just give Megatron another excuse to beat him.

"Commander Starscream, I wouldn't recommend moving too much."

"And do you seriously think Megatron will allow me to just stay in here?"

"If I pull my medical rank he will."

Starscream glanced at the vain red mech. They had formed an odd sort of friendship. After all, Knock Out had probably put him back together more times than any other medic would be willing to do.

"And if I leave?"

"You won't survive another beating if you don't allow time for the repairs to settle."

Starscream nodded and flopped back down on the berth.

"In that case, Megatron can go frag himself."

"Good answer, Commander."

**TFPTFP**

The Drug In Me Is You

"Trying to consume, the drug in me is you,

And I'm so high on misery can't you see"

Megatron sneered down at the trembling form of the seeker crumbling at his peds. The tyrant growled and kicked the slender silver mech, breaking the brittle glass of his cockpit. Starscream whimpered pathetically as he curled in on himself, wings trembling.

"M-My Lord-"

"Silence!" Megatron snarled, fusion cannon humming to life, "I tire of your failures!"

The Second in Command of the Decepticons glanced up at the ex-gladiator, red optics dull. For once, Starscream was gland the Command Center was empty, void of even Soundwave.

Megatron smirked, aiming his fusion cannon at Starscream's spark chamber. Just as he was about to blast the seeker apart, he paused. Starscream's shoulders were shaking and he refused to look up at the Decepticon Lord. Megatron growled, using the tip of his fusion cannon to tilt the seeker's helm up. The tyrant's deep red optics widened and a sinking feeling filled his spark. The seeker was crying, energon tears running down his pretty face plates. Megatron took a step back, fusion cannon clicking off. The Warlord had never once seen Starscream cry. Not even after all the mental and physical abuse the seeker had gone through. The slender mech had always held his head up high and strutted around like he owned everything. Seeing the proud mech pushed to a point of breaking down pulled at Megatron's spark. The silver tyrant slowly knelt down next to his Second in Command and gently placed a servo on the seeker's shoulder pauldron.

Starscream flinched and curled up tighter, servos held protectively over his spark chamber.

"Please Lord Megatron," Starscream whimpered out between sobs, "No more. No more."

Megatron gently coaxed the slender, silver mech out of his ball, running his claws over his wings. Starscream eyed him warily, he was use to the tyrant's tricks. And yet, the seeker fell for them every time. He couldn't help it, he was in love with the Warlord and wanted to believe he could be gentle. Starscream offlined his optics and hung his helm. Who was he kidding? Even if he didn't change, Starscream would still love him. Megatron was like a drug and the seeker was addicted. And as Megatron pulled the slender mech to his chest plates, Starscream knew he could never escape his addiction.

**TFPTFP**

I'm Not A Vampire

"I'm insane I can feel it in my bones

Coursing through my veins when did I become so cold"

The pale lights of the Nemesis' hall flickered slowly as a slender figure walked by. The Decepticon Second in Command glowered down the empty hull of the ship, the click of his heels echoing loudly in the cold silence. The seeker seemed to be the only one awake on the whole ship. Not that he minded, of course, it game him ample time to think. The Decepticon's latest raid plan hadn't turned out so well and the one to suffer because of that was Starscream, as usual. The seeker growled lowly. How was it **his** fault if Megatron's plans failed miserably? Starscream had gone to the Iacon Science Academy for Primus sake! If the Decepticon Lord would just acknowledge that fact and allow **him** to come up with a plan or two then perhaps their raids would be successful. The slender mech growled again, a crazed look shining in his optics. He would show them all, if it was the last thing he did.

**TFPTFP**

Good Girls Bad Guys

"And how you look when you are wet

Is something I cannot forget"

It was a night of celebration on board the Decepticon warship. They had successfully completed an energon raid without losing any to the Autobots.

Megatron sat at the head of the officers table, relaxing for once as he looked over his soldiers. Knock Out was leaning heavily against Breakdown's side, the medic having already consumed his body weight in high grade. Breakdown easily held up his partner's weight and continued his conversation with Dreadwing. Soundwave was nowhere to be seen, the Communications Officer wasn't known for liking crowds. The Decepticon Leader snorted into his cube of high grade. He really needed to force Soundwave down here at least once. It would be interesting to see the results. The silver tyrant slowly glanced to his right, optics roving over his Second in Command.

Starscream swirled his high grade around in its cube and sighed softly as he took a small sip, wings swaying slowly. The slender mech glanced around the room fighting to keep the smile off his face plates. The plan that had worked? It was his. Megatron had finally listened to his Second in Command and it had worked, beautifully. Starscream's wings twitched suddenly…someone was watching him. It couldn't have been Knock Out or Breakdown, they were far too into each other. Dreadwing wasn't interested in him and the Eradicons knew better. That left only one mech. Starscream glanced to his left over the rim of his cube. Sure enough, the Decepticon Lord's optics were running over his frame. Well now, why not have a bit of fun with this?

Megatron blinked, raising a brow plate. He didn't like that smirk on the seeker's pretty face plates. Wait…pretty? Where in the Pits of Kaon did **that** come from? Well…the seeker **was** pretty.

Starscream smirked and went to take another sip of high grade, intentionally tilting the cube too far forward.

"Oops," The slender mech giggled as the bright pink energon ran in rivets down his chest plates, "My bad."

Megatron's optics widened, locked onto the seeker's shimmering chest plates. The ex-gladiator's engine revived loudly in approval, luckily for the Warlord the loud music covered it.

"Lord Megatron."

The seeker's low, rumbling purr snapped the Warlord out of his thoughts. Megatron looked up to lock optics onto Starscream's still smirking face plates.

"I seem to have made a **mess** of myself," Here the Decepticon Second in Command leaned forward, red optics glittering hungrily, "Would you care to help me clean up?"

If anyone noticed Megatron fall out of his seat with his face plates burning, engines revving loudly, and Starscream laughing loudly next to him they didn't comment.

**TFPTFP**

Pick Up The Phone

"I have tried way too many times to heal

I have loved you so much it hurts me dear"

Megatron paced in front of the doors leading to the emergency room of the Nemesis. Within that room, Knock Out was working furiously to keep the Decepticon Second in Command online, barking orders at Breakdown. The silver tyrant snarled, deep red optics flashing dangerously, as he listened to the frantic medic and loud crashing coming from the room he wasn't allowed into. For once in his existence, even in all the years he spent in the gladiatorial arena as Megatronus and crushing spark after spark in his claws, the large mech felt a crippling guilt overwhelm him. The seeker's dire condition was a result of one of their normal fights, but this one had gone downhill rapidly. Megatron offlined his optics, clenching his denta and shaking his helm, trying to get the images out of his processor.

_Loud screeches echoed throughout the Command Center, quickly followed by wet splatters. Arachnid smirked from her station, quite enjoying the show. Soundwave stood at the helm as usual, ignoring the typical sounds of a fight occurring behind him._

_ Starscream collapsed to the ground with a loud clang, claws scrapping along the floor. The seeker hacked, blue energon spilling out of his mouth, painting the floor below him. A kick in the side caused him to roll over onto his back, forced to look up into the face of his abuser. Megatron sneered down at him, baring his sharp denta. Starscream didn't even know what he had done to set the Decepticon Leader off this time around. The seeker had just been standing at his station, working on a new formula to make space bridge travel easier, when he had felt a clawed servo clamp down on his wing. And it had all just gone to hell from there._

_ Starscream was jerked from his thoughts as Megatron kneeled down and gripped his helm tightly and drug him to his peds._

_ "Well, Starscream?" Megatron growled, "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ Deep red optics blinked in confusion. What was Starscream talking about?_

_ "Why what?"_

_ "Why do you do this to me?" Starscream asked softly, vocals cracking, "Why say you love me then turn around and abuse me for no reason?"_

_ The Command Center fell deathly silent. Even Soundwave turned away from the helm to look at the Decepticon Leader and Commander. Megatron froze, optics wide. Was he really abusing the slender mech for no reason? Hadn't he messed up some plan recently? The Warlord dug through his processor, attempting to remember. No…the seeker hadn't messed up, hadn't made any mistakes. Megatron slowly loosened his grip on Starscream, allowing the silver seeker to fall to the floor._

_ "Knock Out," Megatron growled over the com, "Prepare the Medbay."_

Megatron onlined his optics, glaring at the door in front of him. He had nearly lost his beautiful seeker due to his own anger. The Decepticon Leader sighed and buried his helm in his clawed servos. By the Pits of Kaon, he would never hurt the seeker again.

**TFPTFP**

Don't Mess With Ouija Boards

"I'm bound by fear of being trapped

I'm falling faster, fade to black"

"I don't want to say I told you so but I-"

"Silence."

Starscream smirked to himself, shrugging his shoulders. He slowly made his way around the room, making sure to stay out of grabbing range of the large silver mech on the berth. The Decepticon Warlord was berth-ridden due to the dark energon running through his systems. The sleek silver mech smiled softly, he surprisingly liked taking care of his bondmate. It didn't happen very often.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I meant no disrespect." Starscream mumbled, shooting a small smile at his lover. "I was merely stating a fact."

Megatron grumbled and looked away, irritated at being stuck on the berth. He felt trapped, confined. The tyrant now understood how the seeker felt when Megatron kept him locked up in the brig.

Starscream smiled and stepped up near the head of the berth, lovingly running his claws over the silver tyrant's helm.

"Relax, My Lord. A few more hours and you'll be up and crushing Autobots like nothing ever happened."

Deep crimson optics locked onto the slender mech's face plates before quickly looking away again. Megatron would have to remember to thank Starscream…much later. Where no one could hear him acting weak or thankful.

**TFPTFP**

Sink Or Swim

"I have my hands around your throat

With a smile upon my face, squeeze until you choke"

The shadows in the room shifted, threatening to consume him. The silence threatened to drown him, drag him down and suffocate him.

Starscream growled to himself, glaring at the shadows creeping in his room. Dark thoughts were swirling around his processor. So many beatings, so much abuse, so many plans rejected. The seeker had had enough. It was time to take action or die trying.

The slender mech's heels clicked softly in the deserted hall way. The Nemesis was silent, the only sign of life was Starscream himself. The Decepticon Commander stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hall, a sneer plastered on his face plates. The seeker silently punched in the code for the door, swiftly stepping in once they opened. There was his target, sleeping silently on the large berth. Starscream crept closer, wings trembling in anticipation. His clawed servos slowly raised, strapping the other mech down onto the berth and pausing every time the larger mech shifted. Starscream smirked and checked over his work, making sure the silver tyrant couldn't escape his binds. Once the seeker was satisfied, he crawled up onto the berth and wrapped his clawed servos around Megatron's neck.

Megatron awoke from recharge with a start. Confused red optics locked onto the smiling face of his Second in Command. The Decepticon Warlord attempted to reach up and yank the seeker off of him, only to realize he couldn't move. He was powerless and Starscream knew it.

Starscream smirked down at Megatron, slowly tightening his grip on the tyrant's neck. He could feel vital energon lines slowly starting to crumple beneath the pressure and it thrilled him. Only a few more inches, a few more ruptures, and the nightmare would finally be over. And as Megatron began to choke below him, coughing up energon, Starscream laughed, the sound echoing throughout the emptiness of the Nemesis.

**TFPTFP**

Caught Like A Fly

"And when you die I won't be at your wake

No eulogy from me just a smile on my face"

It was eerily silent upon the Nemesis, not even the soft hum of machines could feel the emptiness. Megatron growled to himself, red optics roving over the Command Center. Various Eradicons ran around performing menial tasks, Soundwave stood at the helm keeping them on course, and Arachnid sat in her corner, purple optics taking everything in. There was one station empty, however, and it greatly bothered the Decepticon Lord. The station belonging to his Second in Command was empty and would remain so, it seemed.

The slender seeker had been offlined by Megatron's own servo. The silver tyrant hadn't meant to crush Starscream's spark, but it had happened. And now the Decepticons were left without a Second in Command. Megatron smirked. Oh well…it was fun while it lasted.

**TFPTFP**

Goodbye Graceful

"And if I die before I wake,

Tell the Devil I'm on my way"

He probably should have listened to the seeker, he mused, after all the slender mech had gone through the Iacon Science Academy. Megatron snarled, clawing at his own helm as the whispers started up again. With the dark energon flowing through his systems, the Decepticon Warlord was forced to endure the voice of Unicron himself whispering in his processor. The silver tyrant groaned, offlining his optics. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The feeling of clawed servos gently running over his helm caused Megatron to glance up.

Starscream stood in front of him, a rare show of concern flashing in his dull red optics. The silver seeker gently slapped the larger mech's servos away from his helm, replacing them with his own. A few rubs from his skilled claws had Megatron slowly drifting off into recharge. As the large mech slowly lowered himself down onto the berth, Starscream leaned over him, whispering in his audio.

"Just relax, Master." The seeker smirked, lips brushing over Megatron's forehelm, "And if you die before you wake, Unicron is in for a world of hurt. Crushing your spark out of existence is for **my** pleasure, no one else."

"We'll see Starscream," Megatron mumbled sleepily, "We will see."

**TFPTFP**

The Westerner

"No you won't take my pride

I'll keep my head held high"

The silver tyrant raised a brow plate as he watched his Commander strut about the Command Center like yesterday's beating had never taken place. Starscream barked orders at the Eradicons like normal, made snide comments at the other officers like normal, talked down Megatron's plans like normal, everything was like normal. And it greatly bothered the Decepticon Leader. It would normally take about an Earth week before the seeker would act normally after a beating.

"Starscream," Megatron growled.

The silver seeker spun on his heel to face the ex-gladiator, clawed servos clasped behind his back.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Follow me." The Warlord commanded, making his way out of the room, "Soundwave you have the helm."

The silent mech nodded his helm as Starscream made his way out of the room after Megatron. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the seeker found himself pinned to the wall, looking up into the Warlord's crimson optics.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, My Lord?"

"You're never this…normal…after a beating."

The seeker smirked, leaning his helm closer to Megatron.

"Does it bother you, Megatron?"

"Do not try my patience, Starscream."

The seeker sighed and rested his helm back on the wall, wings twitching.

"I'm tired off all of this. I've decided I'm not going to let you beat down my pride an longer." Starscream smirked at the larger mech, "Plus…I'd figured you'd enjoy it."

Megatron snarled and smashed his lips against Starscream's. He would never say it out loud but the silver seeker was right, he did enjoy it.

**TFPTFP**

And there you folks have it. Please feel free to leave a review if you would like.

Rai Finnigan


End file.
